


How not to buttsex

by Moonshine_Givens



Category: Justified
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, (i try at least), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blowjobs, Fingerfucking, First Time, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Raw Sex, The Plot Is Porn, a bit of dom / sub playing at the end, awkward teenagers, three times and one time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Givens/pseuds/Moonshine_Givens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: Three times Raylan failed at having good anal sex, and one time he managed okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No warning or Surprise sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_amtheoutlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/gifts).



> Hey there, gunslingers!  
> Thank you so so, so much, my wonderful beta i_amtheoutlaw ! You made this work possible.  
> Now, I'm sorry for all the tags, but even though this is just porn, there's a lot going on. I truly hope you all like it: the chaps are all finished, so I must post them in an okay time, maybe once a week?

In their defense, they were eighteen . . . and in Harlan County . . . in the nineties, which wasn’t exactly the best place to find good, veritable gay porn. Actually, any gay porn was kind of hard to come by on those dark, internetless days in the Bible Belt.

Also, do tell, dear reader, are you a teenage human? Do you remember being a teenage human? Even if you weren’t having sex during your youngest years, you gotta admit it’s usually quite difficult for kids to find a nice, warm, safe place to have sex.

Meaning, yeah sure, that a quick blowjob was easy enough to perform behind some trees, and even a slow, warm handjob could happen in a car without raising too much attention, as long as they drove far enough away and kept the lights out. Oh, and as long as they never forgot to have some weed on them, so they could pretend they were getting high and not getting lucky. But actual, penetrative, filthy naked butt-sex? That was another thing entirely to our little gay friends.

Point being: even as young, virile, and quite hot for each other as the Crowder and the Givens boys were, we have to understand the . . . hm . . . _difficulties_ they faced when trying to get into each other pants.

And try they did.

\--

“Did ya finally do it?”

“Do what?” Raylan asks in confusion, opening the door for a much started Boyd; the boy’s shootin’ him questions through the screen door for God’s sake.

“Kill him. Did you do it?”

Raylan’s tempted to ask who in the hell Boyd’s talking about, but he takes in Boyd’s appearance first: he’s sweaty and breathless, as if he just ran all the way from the Crowder residence to Raylan’s abode. And there’s also a sort of desperation in his eyes, as if he’s fearing the worst possible outcome.

Which leaves Raylan with one conclusion, and explaining, “No, Boyd, I didn’t kill Arlo! Why the hell would ya think that?”

Boyd stops in the middle of the living room, panic slowly dissolving into anger right before Raylan’s eyes. When he decides to speak, his words come out in angry whispers.

“Why would I- why do ya think, Raylan? Fuck, it’s a fuckin’ _Sunday_ and you send Johnny running to get me saying it’s an emergency only I could help you with. And he says to meet you, of all places, _here_. Now, if this was any other day, or if we were to meet in any other fucking place, I would’ve assume we were gettin’ together to fool aroun’ a bit, but since it’s _fucking Sunday_ , the only day your daddy is sure to be found at home pestering you, I didn’t think that would be the case. What else was I supposed to think, man?”

“Hell, youra ray of sunshine today, aren’t you? Always jumping to the worst case scenario, Jesus.”

“Fuck you, Raylan. I brought a _fucking shovel,_ you asshole.”

Raylan has to laugh about that. It’s a bit fucked up that Boyd thinks he’s so ready to just kill his old man, but . . . well, he would, if he thought he could get away with it. Besides, Boyd seems just as ready to come help him to hide the body, and that has to be the sweetest thing ever, way better than flowers or chocolate. Now that’s true to Harlan County.

And the look of panic and frustration in Boyd’s face was kinda of cute, as well. 

Raylan travels down the two steps keeping them apart and wraps Boyd in his arms, even if the boy’s tense and not responding to the hug just yet.

“Arlo and my momma ain’t home, they decided to go to Lexington last minute,” Raylan says against Boyd’s hair, kissing his temple lightly, his hands traveling down Boyd’s waist. “That’s why I called for you.”

“I figured that much now, but I do appreciate your clarifying.”

“What did you want me to say to Johnny, huh? ‘Hey man, call your cousin for me, the house is empty and I need his sweet ass ASAP? Figured that would go down fuckin’ splendid,” Raylan says sarcastically, letting out a snort. “No. Had to fake an emergency.”

Boyd starts relaxing in his arms, hands going to Raylan’s hair, already rubbing himself against Raylan’s crotch – they’re past the point of being shy with each other, and they’re used to having little time. And just because Raylan knows his parents are out for a few hours, doesn’t mean he’s going to complain right now, considering he’s already hard in his pants, and they haven’t even kissed yet.

Boyd doesn’t try to answer him (which Raylan will take as the man agreeing: he never shuts up when he’s sure he’s right), just pushes Raylan on the couch and straddles his legs. They finally kiss, and it’s as hot as ever: Boyd’s soft lips are perfect for biting down on, and Boyd’s skinny hips are seemingly made for the strong grip of Raylan’s fingers, and Boyd’s damned tongue— _Jesus_ —twirls around Raylan’s mouth in a way that makes him want to come undone right there and then. It’s fuckin’ paradise.

Boyd’s a bit sweaty from running, that’s true, but if Raylan gave a shit about that than they would never make out after shifts. No, Raylan likes the sweat cooling rapidly on Boyd’s smooth skin, he likes the extra slickness it gives. Besides, they are definitely about to get more sweaty anyway, ‘cause he’s been dying to get Boyd alone, and ina’ place where he can finally see the boy naked, can finally spread him wide. He should be ashamed of doing this on his mother’s couch, but Raylan’ll think about those sins later. Some other time, when Raylan’s not sliding his hands under Boyd’s shirt, feeling the bare skin and the soft hair of his boy’s chest. Some other time, when he’s not rubbing his cock against Boyd’s clothed ass.

They somehow manage getting all of their clothes off without ripping anything, and that’s a novelty in itself, seeing each other butt naked in broad daylight. It’s always been hurried sex, with pants still covering their thighs, and shirts crumpled into their armpits, forever dealing with the constant fear of being caught. 

Raylan sucks a love bite against Boyd’s lower stomach while Boyd’s fingers tangle themselves in Raylan’s hair, and Raylan can suddenly feel Boyd’s cock pulsing under his chin, rubbing against his cheek. The boy is perfect; and he looks it, all skinny and lean and strong. Raylan lets his fingers travel to the underside of Boyd’s thighs, and his nails scratching at the sensitive skin causes the other boy to moan. Raylan’s next movement, while still tracing Boyd’s hipbones with his tongue, is to grab Boyd’s ass between his fingers, both hands digging deep in the firm cheeks presented.

Boyd slides away quickly, then, before Raylan can hold on to him, and he’s kneeling between the V of Raylan’s naked legs, and even though having Boyd Crowder on his knees is always a sight to enjoy, Raylan’s plans for this time are a bit different.

“What do ya want, baby, hm?” Boyd asks, voice rough and low, his eye lids lowered already, hands rubbing up and down Raylan’s thighs. “Want me to suck you, hm? Want me to swallow your cum?”

It should be a fucking crime to deny an offer like that, but Raylan’s waited way too fuckin’ long to have the whole “deal of sex” with Boyd to just blow it off over one – possibly extremely amazing – blowjob. He wants to seize this opportunity. Needs to.

Still . . . Boyd’s always the best with saying those things, saying how much he wants and what he wants, talking about sucking and cuming and licking and all that stuff. Raylan’s always been more an action kinda guy. Silent action, that is. But that’s what works for him, usually. Boyd is always so aware of his body, of what he wants, that he usually guesses what Raylan needs before the other man can himself, taking small queues as full speeches. So, yeah, they’re usually on the same page, and it doesn’t take long to get there.

So Raylan acts instead of speaking: he picks Boyd’s smaller frame up off the floor and lays him on the couch, lying over the man’s body. The moment their cocks touch is heaven, and they just rub against each other for a while, lost in kissing and feeling, their legs tangling together. Boyd’s toes are curling against Raylan’s calf, and Boyd’s nails scratch at Raylan’s shoulders. Raylan’s tempted just to rut against Boyd’s cock like this for the rest of his life, and forever save the feel of their pre-cum mixing, save the feel of pressing hard against Boyd’s balls with the tip of his dick. Just forever watch as the man below him tenses with pleasure, and small hints of pain. However, the realization they won’t get another chance like this one again, anytime soon at least, fills Raylan up.

So he moves on to the action: first he kneels on the couch, sitting up and off of Boyd so he can gain some leverage. Then Raylan hooks his arms under Boyd’s legs, pulling the boy’s lower limbs apart, and settling himself in the newly open space between. Getting Boyd’s ass out of the couch for better access, Raylan slides his hands to the other’s ass and lifts him up, Boyd’s legs closing tighter around Raylan in the process. The boy under him looks a bit scared, but hell, it’s his first time, right? Raylan would be scared as well. In fact, Raylan would be running the other direction, if positions were reversed. Luckily, Boyd’s stated a number of times that he’s more than willing to be in this particular position, giving that the right opportunity presents itself.

Raylan doesn’t give himself a moment to second guess as he runs his hands down Boyd’s abs, smiling at the beauty of his boy. Just as he’s reaching the man’s ass, though, there’s sudden movement under him: Raylan yelps, Boyd turns fast, they almost fall off the couch, and suddenly Raylan’s being kissed, this time with Boyd on top of him.

Well . . . _well_. Okay. It’s . . . understandable, really. Raylan supposes if he was to ever take it up his ass – and he’s quite sure that will be the day that hell freezes over – he’d enjoy some sort of control. Like, hm, being on top. If Boyd wants to ride him instead of getting fucked on his back like a girl, well, Raylan is okay with it. Nothing’s wrong with that at all.

So Raylan smiles against Boyd’s lips. It’s just so _Boyd Crowder,_ and Raylan’s always had a soft spot for him, and Raylan’s suddenly feeling like it’s actually kind of cute the man wants to keep some control while being fucked senseless. Which he will be. Surely. In a minute or two.

He enjoys kissing his boy for a while more and just holding onto him. Boyd’s weight against his chest gives Raylan intense pleasure that he can’t even begin to understand, but tries not to question too much. Then Boyd is jerking him off and Raylan is fighting not to get too worked up too quickly, but that’s hard with how well Boyd knows his body already. Raylan kisses over his collarbone, licks around his Adam’s apple, and sucks along his jaw. Boyd counters by suddenly pulling at Raylan’s hair and whispering, hot against his lobe, “I’ll suck you so good, boy, ya’ll see.”

Boyd’s starting to move down his body, and Raylan is about to let him, but no, that’s not why they’re here, not today. He holds Boyd tight against himself, saying, “No, baby, c’mon.”

One of his arms keeps Boyd against his chest, while his other hand is spreading itself on Boyd’s ass, finger searching for his crack. “You know what I want—“

“I don’t want to,” Boyd cuts him off quickly.

As soon as the sentence is out of Boyd’s mouth, a flashing red light goes off in Raylan’s mind, making him act on pure instinct. Before he can really process the meaning behind Boyd’s words, Raylan’s off the couch, sitting on the floor far away from Boyd, and not touching him in anyway, one of his Aunt Helen’s cushions covering his already softening dick.

Raylan supposes the part of his mind that deciphered Boyd’s message is the part that’s trained to never touch anyone who’s not 100% willing, and even though he’s highly grateful that his body responds with such agility to such words, Raylan knows he probably should have been a bit more subtle about his retreat.

“I . . . sorry?” Raylan asks from the floor, staring down at the ugly patterns on the cushion. “I didn’t mean to be an asshole, man.” 

Raylan cringes a bit at his own words and reminds himself not to use the words asshole, or fuck, or cock in his next sentences. “I just thought . . . we . . . we talked about it before, and I thought you . . . but if you’re not ready that’s fine. I mean, you don’t have to, we don’t have to, not now. Not ever, actually, we don’t need to do it, really, I don’t . . .”

“Raylan, look at me.” Boyd demands, and when Raylan does, the boy looks shy and embarrassed, red all over, and not from arousal. “It’s not that I don’t want to. I want. With you. As soon as possible, very fucking much.”

“Well, Boyd, than what the hell is the matter? You on your period or somethin’?” Raylan jokes, annoyed that he’s naked on his parents’ floor, when he could be naked on his parents’ couch . . . balls deep inside of a warm body.

“No, asshole, the matter is that you called me here on an emergency, and I didn’t—” Boyd cuts himself off in the middle of what sounds like the beginnings of a rant, and takes a deep breath. Looking away he finishes, softer this time, “I only showered once today, alright? Earlier. And I don’t think we want to do this when I’m not . . . err . . .” 

Boyd drifts off again, leaving a long pause hanging between them, and Raylan realizes—quite late—that this is possibly the most awkward conversation he’s ever had in his life. 

Sighing, Boyd finishes, “clean. Get it?”

Boyd draws out the question, staring down angrily at Raylan, as if he’s somehow solely guilty of the embarrassment they’re currently living. Raylan thinks that if he’s truly the guilty one then he wouldn’t be feeling this awkward.

“Hm, yeah . . . I, hm . . . sorry?” Raylan tries again. 

Boyd just roll his eyes, but he’s still red in the face, and now they’re two eighteen years old sitting naked in a living room trying not to look at each other. Raylan wishes he was smooth enough to just laugh it out, or maybe tell Boyd that that’s okay, super cool, just use the bathroom upstairs, do your thing, I’ll be here waiting for you, etc, etc. 

But the words aren’t coming out and he doesn’t think he’ll be able to have any kind of sex today without picturing . . . It. Capital “I” it. There’s no mood anymore, and Raylan realizes they must be breaking some record by now, if they’re awkward enough to destroy the mood between two healthy queer teenage males. This must be the queen of all uncomfortable moments.

“I think I should go.” Boyd says quickly, dressing himself way faster than Raylan’s ever seen him.

Raylan slides inside his own jeans and keeps his hands to himself, mouth shut tight, unable to say anything else besides hum his agreement.

\--

First try was definitely a fail.


	2. No lube or Raw sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raylan and Boyd go "hunting", but the pray is something else entirely.
> 
> ...sex. They're gonna have sex. In case, you know, you didn't get that. Just so we're perfectly clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, once again, to my perfect beta i_amtheoutlaw.  
> I'm sorry I didn't post earlier, but it was carnival in Rio de Janeiro and I was drunk for most of this week. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Three weeks later, and they finally seemed to be past the whole strange vibe that their attempt at sex in Raylan’s home left them with. Actually, they mostly got over it two days later: there’s no way in hell that Raylan could go without Boyd for that long, but Raylan thought they should let it be forgotten for a while before they got anywhere near the rear again.

\--

“Gonna fuck me, boy? Fuck me good?”

As it is, three weeks later they get their hands on some camping tents and the excuse of hunting is just too good to pass up: everyone around them hears their false plans about killing some poor, defenseless animals (that are probably going to live to see another year), and they even publicly invite Johnny to tag along. Only, Boyd already knows for sure that it’s Johnny’s momma’s birthday this weekend and there is absolutely no way the boy could go with them.

And, most importantly, they both know that this trip is about sex. Anal sex, just so we can be very, perfectly, _crystal fuckin’ clear_ about it. They’re both quite aware of it. 

Raylan’s sure, he’s double-checked.

So they’re both clean, naked, alone, and emotionally ready for the ride when they lay together inside the tent. They’re kissing and groping and touching everywhere they can, having all the time in the world, and just the woods to judge them. It’s all very . . . _romantic._

(One might even say that it’s all very Brokeback-y, if only that movie was out in the nineties).

Boyd’s moaning under him, and once again Raylan’s thankful they’re in this together – it’s not only that Raylan could never imagine wanting to do this with any other boy, it’s also that he just wouldn’t be able to deal with anal sex the way Boyd’s dealing. The man seems genuinely excited for it, hooking his legs around Raylan’s waist and asking for his cock. How he finds the perspective of having a dick plunging inside his asshole exciting, Raylan can’t quite figure, but he isn’t about to complain. He’s just grateful he’s not in that position.

Things are finally getting too hot, and just grinding is going to be a problem soon. Before Raylan can say anything, though, Boyd turns on his stomach on his own accord, saying “C’mon, boy, I want you.” 

And really, that coming out of his _not-his-boyfriend-because-he-isn’t-a-fag’s_ mouth is either the cutest, or hottest thing Raylan’s ever heard.

Raylan’s hard, so very hard, and Boyd keeps moaning his name, so yeah, this is finally it. He spreads Boyd’s cheeks with both of his hands, staring down at the little opening, unsure of how it can possibly take his considerable girth. It looks so very tiny, opening just a fraction before closing again at the air around it.

There is no possible way penetration can be anything less than excruciating.

“Boyd, you . . . hm . . . sure?”

“Yeah, man. C’mon, let’s do this.”

Boyd doesn’t sound like he’s preparing for torture, he sounds like he’s about to steal moonshine from his daddy. Raylan really can’t imagine how he’s being so enthusiastic about getting fucked, but then again, guys have been doing it for ages, there are some men who truly find pleasure in it. It just isn’t for Raylan, he supposes. 

So he focuses on the excitement they’re sharing and starts pressing the head of his cock in that opening, waiting for a sign that he can press in harder. He waits. And waits.

Nothing comes. Besides the eventual fluttering of Boyd’s hole, and Raylan doesn’t exactly felt welcomed.

Well. It isn’t a pussy, he already knew that. So maybe he just has to put a little bit more pressure.

He starts pushing in hard, using Boyd’s hips to hold onto the man. But the second he puts any real strength behind the push, the boy yelps and tenses all over, pulling his body away.

“You alright?”

“I . . . yeah,” Boyd says, but he doesn’t sound alright. “I’m sorry, it got me unprepared. Just . . . keep goin.’”

Raylan doesn’t think that sounds right, but his cock is very much thankful for the friction of Boyd’s rim, so he starts pushing again, hoping somehow it gets easier once the head is in.

He pushes. The head doesn’t go in.

Well, fuck. “Boyd, you alright?”

“Fuck, Raylan, I already told ya!”

Raylan pulls out and pushes in again, hard. Still, the head of his cock only finds a closed entrance. Things have to speed up or Raylan’s going to cum in Boyd’s crack at any minute now – so he spread his own legs, pulls Boyd higher, on all fours, holds him by both his shoulders and really, really pushes.

The head finally goes in, but it’s so tight Raylan thinks it might just stop the blood circulation on his dick, and he can feel Boyd tensing all over.

“Boyd, you sure you’re fine?”

There’s more than a second of pause, moments where Raylan’s torn between wanting to thrust inside that amazing heat and worrying about Boyd, of which he can only see the boy’s shoulders tensing.

“I might need . . . some . . . stretching.” Boyd explains, his voice clipped, and Raylan pulls out immediately. Boyd makes the smallest sound at that, as if he had been unable to keep it inside.

“Stretch? Like, with my fingers?” Raylan runs a hand over Boyd’s back, trying to sooth the man. “That’s okay, baby, we can do that, if you want. Just turn aroun’, let me see ya.” 

“No,” comes Boyd’s voice, faster than before. “Just . . . just do it, Raylan, it’ll be easier this way.” 

Raylan isn’t feeling good about it, but when Boyd snaps, “C’mon, man!” he hurries and places the tip, just the tip, of his finger in Boyd’s hole. 

It goes in pretty easy, considering. Maybe it’s the wetness helping. 

Raylan does a double take. He pulls his finger out from Boyd and it comes out with a bit of blood on it. 

“Fuck, you’re bleedin’!” 

Boyd turns around, startled, trying to look behind himself, and then Raylan can see the track of tears rolling down his face, as well as the red lip he was surely biting to keep quiet. 

That isn’t the face of a man who’s having enjoyable sex. 

“Goddamn, Boyd, why didn’t you tell me . . ?” 

“It’s not that bad.” Boyd outright lies, touching his own asshole and cleaning the drop of blood. “Just a bit of blood, not gonna die from it.” He lays back down, this time on his back, legs open. “C’mon, try again.” 

“Boyd. Boyd.” Raylan puts a hand against his brown, feeling like smacking Boyd for being in pain, and that made no sense. “You’re bleeding. You think I’m gonna fuck you while you’re bleeding, what kind of fucked up asshole do ya think I am?” 

“Look, it’s supposed to hurt at first, alright? How else do ya think I’m gonna get used to it?” Boyd looks annoyed, but Raylan’s guessing that it’s just as much about the blood as it is about Raylan’s comment. 

“Not that much. I heard the stories too, alright? You’re supposed to enjoy this, otherwise why the hell are we doing it?” 

Boyd stutters for a second, and Raylan feels worse: it must be horrible if it’s leaving Boyd Crowder speechless. 

“Raylan, I . . . I wanna do this, I jerk off about it all the time. I . . . didn’t think it was gonna hurt that much, but I don’t wanna disappoint you like I did last time. You wanna fuck, we fuck.” 

“You didn’t want to . . .” Raylan lets his own body fall beside Boyd, all energy out of him. “Boyd, this ain’t ‘bout me. If you’re not liking it, I don’t wanna. Just . . . let’s forget this, alright? We can suck each other later.” 

Boyd turns to him, holding his head on an arm, legs tangling with Raylan’s. 

“Now you’re being childish. Just ‘cause we didn’t get it on the fir- well, second try, doesn’t mean we can’t do it. We can try it with lube, maybe it’ll help.” 

“Hm. Lube. Yeah. Sure.” 

“Raylan?” 

Raylan looks at his own hands, suddenly aware his middle finger has been in Boyd’s ass. “Yes?” 

“Raylan, you did bring lube, didn’t you?” 

“Well. Not exactly.” 

Boyd’s reaction pretty much summarizes it all: the boy turns around and hits his own head against the tent floor, hands pulling at his hair. 

No luck on second try. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanna reach me, I'm at ohthati.tumblr.com  
> You ship Boyd x Raylan? Come check us out at wedugcoal.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> Liked? Hate it? Please tell me your opinion!  
> I'm at ohthati.tumblr.com - Thati, that's me! Feel free to come talk to me about anything at all - the new season, those assholes, or fic ideas. I would love it.  
> Ship Boyd and Raylan with the force of a thousand suns? Go check us out at wedugcoal.tumblr.com .  
> Comments are much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
